


Where He Belongs

by fart69



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bombs, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Gamers, Gay Sex, M/M, Prison AU, Revenge, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Trader Joe's, comcast au, fedoras, magcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fart69/pseuds/fart69
Summary: Summary: Joshua makes jeonghans heart go boom…. Enemies to lovers…. Prison love… this fic has it ALL!!!
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Where He Belongs

WHERE HE BELONGS

Joshua Hong is an interesting person. He likes to play outside. He is kinda weird cuz hes like gay or how my mommy says, “homo”. Hes kinda funny sometimes tho. Anyway . so this guy Joshua has this thing for this famous person named Joengahn. Hes from this grou p called Sixten and pregnant. So one day joshus was working at the comcast customer support building as a sales representative and he FUCKING HATES CASLLING PEOPLE!@!!!! So he wanted tro blow up the building. Hes had it being a sales rep. god. He hates it so mcuyh. Hes has a small little tiny portait of jeonghan on his deslk/. Every day he looks at it and says one day we will be married gayly. SO johsua decided to browse the dark web for some bomb recipoes. So he went to trader jopes to get some ingredients. Hw is mad by the way. He got some organic gunpowder and other studf that’s in a bomb. He is ,making the bomb and nobody bothers him because hes gay and nobpdy ;likes him at magnet heights. Because he is GAY and WEIRD!! He also failed high school 8 times for being gay. That’s wjy he is still there. Anyway so he preparesd the bomb in this backpack. He disguisted it as a box of chocolates becsaue it’s a like bomb and whatever. He is browsing club penguin when some penguin says “OMFG jeohnghan ios coming top magcon!!!1 “ joshuas heart dropped gayly. He JHAD to be there. The meat and grat weas tomorrow~!!! He buys ticketd because nobody likes jeonghan becasyse he got cancelled on twiter for protesting at planned parenthood. Joshua had to stand out !!!!! he puts on his greasiesf fedora hes got. he went to trader joes to get some chocalates for his gay homo lover JEOGNGAHN.   
Joshua was prepareing his things for magcon. He is so excited to meat jeonghan and taylor Caniff. And camrpn dallas tewxas. He leaved with his box of chocolats for jaonghan. He is walking to magcon from korea so he needed to walk very fast app[roxiamtly like 100 million mules per phour. He finally arrives to magcon!!! He is so excited event though hes gay. Jeoghan has his meat up in an hour so Joshua has time to go be gay and also meat taylor canidd. Taylor Caniff doesn’t lie him because he isa littlew ggay princess. Joshu hurries over to jeonghans booth! Nobody is there. Jeoshua approaches the bppth asnd says, sweating , heaving and shaking, “Yoon Jeognahn, I jhave your picture up in my cubicle at the comcastr customer service building!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” jeognahn is kinda creeped out… “ok” said jeonghan. Josua is sweating profusely, hes startng to cause a rise in humidity of the enture converntion cender. He also has a gigantic VERY NOTIUCABLE boner. Jeonghan is kinda creeped iut. Joshua hadns him the chocolatez and sayd “ I got these for you my queen, I went to the finest trader joes in town, m’lady. They cost $4.99. only the finest chocolates for a fine lady.” Joshua tips his fedora and smiles gayly. Jeonghan says “oh. Thanks” and starts intensely cleaning the box to get the grease and gayy juice off. Jonghan accidentally opens the box and . OMG! It’s the bomb! joshua accidentaly swapped the boxes!! Jeonghan screeches at the top of his li=ungs. “WHAT RHE FUCK!!!! WHAT THE Fuck!!” security trample Joshua and they say “ greasy gay. Youre under arreaast for attemprted murder”. Joshua pees his pamts.  
JEONGHAN POV  
Jeonghan cant stop thingking about the greasy bomb guy. He is wondering so many things. He starts thinking… he wsas so misunderstodd,,, the fear in his eyes…. He was…. Breathtaking…. So greasy… hes proably a gamer,…. He MUST go cvheck on him.   
LATER…  
Jeonghan arrives at magcon prison. He asks the front desk person, “is there a greasy fedora guy that got arrested for attempted murder here?’. The front desk person was like “ya. Cel 69”. Jeonghan wals gayly over to cell 69. Joshua is in there!!! He is crying. Jeonghan is very heartbeokn to see him iun such a state. Jeonghna asks joshis “ wjy did you bring a bomb to magcon???” Joshua sniffles, and says “ I meant to bring thr bomb to the comcast building but I mixed up the boxes.” Jeonghan gaspas, and syas “ omg! I hate comcast too!” joshus say s “why do u hate it?” Jeonghna sighs and says, “ when I was just a little boy. My parents were behind on paying their comcast bills, so a comcast representative came to our house and killed my parentds.” A spark was created between them at this moment… they leaned in close… joshuas fedora fell off because it hit the bar… they inched close,,,, and then ,.,.. they kissed homosexially. The prison guard was homophobic and threw up on the flor. Joshua says “wow… that was my first kiss…” Jeonghan chuckles and says, “ your mouth tastes like gfuel”. Jeonghan returned every day to coverse with joahua, eacxh day they fell more and more in love… joshusa was charged with 40 yeaars in ,magcon prison… jeonghan was heartbroken!!! One day jeonghan visits Joshua and confesses to him, “ I cant be separated from oyou anymore, Joshie Chan… I need to do something”… Jeonghan closes his eeys… and thinkgs… hardly… he opens them WIDE… and sya s… “I need to avenge my parents…” jeonghan takes a samurai sword out of his pocket asnd raises it in the air.. “ill be back, joshie chan the llove of my life “.  
LATEER…..  
Jeonghan arrives to the comcast building on a motorcycle. Jeonghan looks up at the building, takes a whiff of his vape, and says “ok. This is gonna be epic.” Nobody questions jeonghan as her enters the buikdibng. The receptionist says “I like your audiobook/!!!” jeonghan kills her. He goes in every floor slaiughtering the masses. He gets to the top floor… and hes face 2 face with the man who killed his parents. Jeonghan takes a hit from his vape as a tumblr weed rolls by. Jeonghasn puts his samurai sword away, says “youre fired” and starts beating the man to death. It was super pog. Police shortly spawn in the room and arrest jeognhan for like 100 counts of murder. The police in the car taunt jeonghan and say “ youre gonna be locked up with a REAL bad guy…. In cell 69…. Enjpoy your suffering !!!!” lauhgs  
He is driven to magcon jail and thrown in the cell 69. They immediately start having sex. JEONGHAN WAS ON TOP!!! WHERE HE BELONGS!! Ythey never stopped having sex.  
EPILOGUE…  
Ten years later…  
Jeognan and Joshua are playing a game of charades and jeonghan is imitating a doorman when he opens the gate! They realize they could have left this whole time@!@!! They both yell in unison,”WHAT!”  
THE END


End file.
